<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose me by babylearnedtoread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812442">Choose me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread'>babylearnedtoread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious, Roommates, Sokka is in a band, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko are best friends and their love lives are...complicated.</p><p>You know what would make them less complicated?</p><p>If they realized that what they need is standing right in front of them. </p><p>PS. Sokka is in  a band</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone barely got to ring before a rough voice came through. "Zuko?" </p><p>Zuko cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair to make it look more decent as if the person on the other end of the call could see him. "Sokka, hi...I'm sorry, I woke you up. We'll talk in the morning." </p><p>"Zuko, wait! I wasn't sleeping."A muffled voice could be heard beside Sokka for a second. "Just give me a second." He wasn't talking to Zuko this time. </p><p>A little more shuffling noises and the same voice spoke closer to the speaker, addressing directly to Zuko. "Can't it wait? We were kind of in the middle of something here." </p><p>Zuko heard the voice loud and clear enough this time to recognise it. "Hi, Jet", Zuko said flatly. "Don't worry, it won't take long."</p><p>He is pretty sure he is cockblocking them right now, but he doesn't want to give Jet the satisfaction of hanging up so soon.</p><p>Sokka speaks next. "So, what's up?" </p><p>Zuko sighs. "Jin and i broke up", he blurts out. A moment of silence and he can hear his heart pounding in his throat as the words hang in the air. He wishes Sokka would speak sooner so the echo in his head stopped already. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Zuko...are you okay?" His friend finally speaks, worry clear in his voice. Zuko smiles to himself. </p><p>"No...I mean yeah. We kinda made the decision together and we might be better as friends if that's possible."</p><p>"I think you two could make that work." </p><p>"Yeah...um, when are you coming home?" Zuko wanted to smack himself in the head. Why did it sound so weird? So desperate? 'Come home to me, Sokka!' </p><p>It shouldn't be weird though. They have been living together for the past three years, ever since their senior year in high-school. So it was their home. </p><p>Another moment of silence before Sokka breathes heavily in the speaker and he speaks with a strained voice. "It's kinda late. I'll see you in the morning. But we can talk some more if you want to, if you feel like it." </p><p>He could almost see the look of annoyance on Jet's face. "No, no, it's okay, go back to...whatever you were doing." Way to make it weird. "We can talk in the morning." </p><p>Sokka didn't say anything else, only hearing breathing and shuffling. "Good night, Zuko. Try to get some sleep", Sokka finally said.</p><p>"Good night, Sokka." </p><p>•</p><p>Zuko twisted and turned in bed all night. He really wished Sokka was there right now. He would've known what to do, to say. Sokka has gotten him through all his breakups since he had started to date. </p><p>He wasn't really that hung up on her or anything. He just felt alone. Again. But he can't just expect Sokka to be there for every inconvenience in Zuko's life. He has his own life and his own problems after all. </p><p>Plus, Sokka hasn't really been seriously dating since senior year. He doesn't really know why.</p><p>So it probably sucks for Sokka to always have to listen to Zuko's dramatic love stories. Maybe that's why he doesn't date. He doesn't want that kind of drama in his life. Yet here he is, putting up with Zuko's bullshit all the time.</p><p>Sokka's love life is more of an endless carefree hookup and he always seems to come out perfectly fine, no broken heart or days filled with tears. </p><p>Maybe he chooses this approach because of what happened with Yue, his first love, taken away from him when they were only 16. When she died, Sokka was a mess. Zuko hadn't known him for a very long time then, but he thought he wouldn't be able to come back from that pain. </p><p>Sokka is apparently a lot stronger than he lets on. He started dating again. Him and Suki lasted a few months and then decided to just remain friends and they've been very close ever since. </p><p>He's only been dating casually after that. Him and Ty Lee tried for a few weeks but Sokka realized that it was going nowhere and he convinced Ty Lee to finally make a move on Azula. </p><p>June came into picture some time during junior year of college and well...that was quite something. They didn't last long, no surprise there. </p><p>It was last year when Sokka came out as bi. Zuko kinda knew since he's seen a mysterious dark-haired boy leave their shared apartment after he and Suki broke up. </p><p>There was also that one time Aang stumbled upon a ravished Sokka behind the bleachers at school, in the arms of another dark-haired boy with broad shoulders and a football uniform and ran back into the locker room all flushed and embarrassed. </p><p>First boy Sokka dated for a short while was Haru, a sweet, innocent boy who meant to ask Katara on a date (who was already dating Aang at the time) and he found himself in the bed of her hot big brother, not that he could complain by the look of pure bliss he had the next morning. </p><p>Sokka was the one to break up with Haru and Zuko can't really blame him. Haru is a good guy, but he couldn't really keep up with Sokka's energy.</p><p>After that there was no new records in Sokka's dating life and the hook-ups started. </p><p>Jet is one of them, that is still going. When Sokka's bored and Zuko doesn't really have time to keep him company, Sokka calls Jet. </p><p>Zuko isn't really happy about it, but who is he to tell Sokka who he should see or not? He's not really there to keep the other boy company. Zuko has dates, courses, he also works at the Jasmine Dragon. </p><p>Plus, Jet is around Sokka a lot, seeing that they have a band together. They've been playing the weekends in different clubs for the past two years and they're actually really good. </p><p>Toph is on the keyboard and she's pretty much the best, thanks to her parents insistence on her trying to learn to play the piano when she was little. That's one good thing they did for her and Zuko is still surprised they encouraged her to try something they'd usually consider her too disadvantaged for because of her blindness. </p><p>Smellerbee is the drummer and a very talented one. The crowd goes wild every time Smellerbee goes crazy on the drums on one of her solos.</p><p>Of course, the band has an audience full of screaming girls reaching over the stage every night they play. With a guitarist like Jet and a lead singer like Sokka, how could it not, right? </p><p>Sokka was made for the stage and it's always clear that he absolutely fucking loves it. He looks so carefree and radiant when he's up there, pouring his heart and soul in evey soul.</p><p>Zuko loves watching Sokka on stage. His heart starts pounding faster just at the thought of it. Seeing Sokka happy makes Zuko more happy then he could ever ask to be. It's enough to fill Zuko with dopamine for a lifetime. </p><p>Zuko sighs when the sun starts making its way through the curtains. He hasn't slept one bit. He might as well just get up and start making breakfast. Maybe Sokka will end his walk of shame back home soon and he needs some coffee before they pick up their conversation from last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka has a secret that only Toph and Suki seem to know. </p><p>Jet is a show off and he kinda starts to get on Zuko's nerves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, I'm home!" Sokka marches though the front door and drops on the couch next to Zuko. He lays his head on Zuko's lap looking up at him through the gap between his roommate's chest and cereal bowl. </p><p>Sokka frowns. "You didn't sleep, did you?" It seems as if he's scolding him but he doesn't sound mad, more concerned. </p><p>Zuko reaches over Sokka's head go place his bowl on the coffee table. He tries not to meet his friend's eyes. </p><p>"Zuko..." Sokka lifts himself up to sit cross legged, one knee over Zuko's thigh. "I'm sorry...I'm such an idiot." </p><p>"What?" Zuko thinks he must have misheard him. Sokka looks away and he leans back on the couch, hugging himself. "I should have been here...you- you're hurt and I was out messing around with Jet." His voice is soft and his last words are barely above a whisper. </p><p>Zuko's eyes widen. "Sokka, no! You have nothing to be sorry about! It's okay." He places a hand on Sokka's bare arm. He feels cold to the touch. Zuko takes off his robe and puts it over Sokka's shoulders. </p><p>"You're not seriously babying me right now when i should be the one mending your broken heart." Sokka laughs but accepts the robe. "How are you by the way?"</p><p>"I'm actually kinda fine. I didn't even think about her much last night. I don't really know what kept me up that long." He wasn't lying. Jin barely crossed his mind all night. Actually the only time he thought about her was when he realized how alone he was and how he wished he wasn't, how he wished Sokka was there. </p><p>"Any plans today?" Sokka jumps to his feet and rushes into his room, not waiting for Zuko's answer. </p><p>"Not really." It's Saturday so he has no courses for the day and his uncle didn't ask him to come to the Jasmine Dragon today. </p><p>"Well now you do. We're meeting the guys for some tea." Sokka has discarded his clothes somewhere on his floor and comes out of his room only in his underwear. </p><p>His neck and side is scattered with marks and Zuko blushes. It's not like he hasn't seen his roommate shirtless before but the way the proof of what Sokka was doing with Jet last night when he called is casually displayed in front of him is making his face heat up. </p><p>He quickly diverts his eyes from his friend's body but the look on the other boy's face tells him he has probably been staring for too long. Zuko clears his throat. </p><p>"When was this decided?" Sokka is already walking towards the bathroom when he answers. "In five minutes. Let me take a shower and I'll let them know."<br/>
He shuts the door with no other words and Zuko shakes his head with a fond smile. </p><p>•</p><p>The Jasmine Dragon is weirdly quiet today. No wonder his uncle didn't ask him to cover a shift this morning. </p><p>Zuko walks alone in the tea shop, leaving Sokka to park the car. Their friends are already at their usual table and they wave at him to come over. </p><p>As soon as he sits, his uncle reaches the table. "Nephew!" The old man smiles brightly at everyone but he turns at Zuko, frowning. "Where is sweet Sokka?" </p><p>This elicits a giggle from around the table. "Sweet?" Katara scoffs between giggles. "Uncle Iroh, are we talking about the same Sokka?" </p><p>"What about me?" Sokka places his hands from behind around the man's shoulders and he squeezes him to his chest. "Hi, uncle, good to see you!" The man's smile grows even brighter. </p><p>Zuko loves the way his uncle's face brightens every time Sokka calls him "uncle" and it makes his heart flutter. </p><p>"Ah yes, very good to see you too, Sokka?" Uncle Iroh turns back to the table. "What can i get you today, kids?" </p><p>They all place their orders and they start chatting over hot tea. Across from Zuko, Aang and Katara are sneaking kisses and holding hands, giggling and whispering to each other. Toph and Suki are talking about music and next to him, Sokka has been texting for the past 10 minutes. </p><p>Zuko sighs and Sokka lifts his gaze. He looks around the room and his eyes meet the view of the two lovebirds across the table. </p><p>Sokka moves closer and he throws an arm around Zuko's shoulders. He leans over and whispers in his ear. "Have you told them yet?" He means about Jin. "You don't have to, but i just need to know so i don't accidentally do it for you."</p><p>Zuko smiles softly and he clears his throat. "Jin and i broke up last night." The table goes quiet. The arm still around his shoulders squeezes him tight against Sokka's chest. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Zuko..." Katara pushes herself away from Aang. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" She looks down at her hands, feeling guilty.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm fine actually. It was a clean break-up and I'll probably get over in a week or so." He shrugs his shoulders and tries to give them a genuine smile buf he fails. </p><p>"Oh, my strong baby." Sokka purrs in his ear making Zuko blush at the nickname. Sokka grins and Zuko pushes him with more amusement than annoyance. "Dick."</p><p>"I've been called worse." Sokka lets himself be pushed and he returns to his tea. </p><p>The bell at the door rings and Zuko soon finds himself be pushed closer to Suki in the booth. Jet has invited himself at the table, throwing an arm around Sokka's shoulder and placing a long kiss to Sokka's lips. </p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes once their lips part and he pushes him with mild annoyance. "Hello to you too, Jet."</p><p>"To what do we owe the honor?" Toph says unimpressed by the new presence. </p><p>"Came to check the other half of the band is up for tonight." Jet smirks and he kisses Sokka once more, looking directly at Zuko. </p><p>"And to admire my work." He tilts Sokka's head to the side to reveal some of the bruises covering his body and he whistles. Zuko feels like a growl might escape him. Sokka pushes Jets hands away. </p><p>Suki leans over and whispers into Toph's ear to let her know what is happening. "Jesus Christ, Jet, not in front of my tea!" Toph smacks her hand on the table dramatically. </p><p>Sokka laughs and he turns back to Jet. "Yeah, of course we're coming. What would you even do without me?" He grins.</p><p>"People don't come only for your pretty face, baby." Sokka presses a hand to his heart mockingly. "I am deeply hurt. Am i only a pretty face to you?" </p><p>"I guess your voice is fine too." Jet grins at them one last time and he waves a hand before walking out of the shop. </p><p>"You're coming tonight, right?" </p><p>Katara raises one eyebrow. "Of course we are, just as usual. But that's not the important question."</p><p>"The important question is what the hell are you doing fucking so much with Jet?" Toph speaks louder and louder and Sokka winces. "Weren't you done with him?"</p><p>"I was but there wasn't really anything keeping me from doing it anymore so i thought fuck it, right? It's not a big deal."</p><p>"Being buddies buddies with Jet may not be, but being fuck buddies is a whole other thing!" Toph is screaming again. </p><p>"Hey, a man has needs, okay?" Sokka crosses his arms over his chest and leans back on the couch. </p><p>"Don't you think this might ruin everything with- with..." </p><p>"Toph..." Suki warns softly. Sokka looks almost hurt. </p><p>"I know..." he finally admits. "But you know!" He points an accusatory finger towards Toph as if she could see it. She sighs. "I know."</p><p>Aand and Katara look as confused as Zuko feels but he thinks better than to pry. If there's something Sokka wants to tell him, he'll do it himself. </p><p>Sokka raises to his feet and he tries to shake off the hurt look in his eyes, becoming his usual chipper self. "So i guess I'll see you tonight. I have to go get ready." He throws his car keys to Zuko and before he gets to complain Sokka explains "Jet will give me a ride" and he's out the door. </p><p>Katara turns abruptly to Toph and Suki as soon as the door of the shop closes. "Okay, spill!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for any misspelled words, it's really late and I'm not in the mood for a spellcheck. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it so far</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Better luck next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai opens Zuko's eyes and he remembers he's been looking for love the wrong way. </p><p>The way Sokka is acting on stage during his last song is leaving a very confused Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song Sokka is singing in the end is 4 morant by doja cat and i think it would help with the mood if you'd listen to it while reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"COME ON TOPH" Katara pleaded. "Please..." her voice is softer. </p><p>"I can't tell you. Not right now. Besides, I'm pretty sure you already know." </p><p>Katara drops back against the couch and pouts, thinking. "I do? Are you sure?"</p><p>"Sokka didn't tell us either. We just came to the conclusion ourselves and he confirmed it. So yeah, maybe you noticed too." Suki explains. </p><p>Zuko and Aang share a confused look. "He looked so...hurt. Why wouldn't he tell me?"</p><p>Zuko looks down at his hands. "Or me." His best friend is hurting and he doesn't even know why. Sokka has always been there for him and he knows everything about Zuko, he's really helped pull him out of his most miserable moments. He's so mad at himself right now. He hasn't even noticed that Sokka might have dropped the happy-go-lucky act before just like he did moments ago. </p><p>Katara's eyes light up in understanding at Zuko's words. Her anger dissolves in something else. Worry maybe. "Oh." She looks at Zuko for a brief moment before dropping her gaze at her braid. "Yeah, i know." </p><p>•</p><p>One of the perks of being friends with members of the band is that you get front seats at every show. One other perk is that you get to go backstage. </p><p>It's not like going backstage with The Neighborhood or something, but who wouldn't love the chance to see Sokka get ready for the show. </p><p>Sokka unties his hair for a moment to let Katara make two little braids that fall around his face and he ties the rest back up. He smiles when he notices Zuko staring. </p><p>Zuko isn't given any moment to process what is happening and he catches himself continuing to stare as Sokka pulls his shirt over his head. Zuko's face might be three shades darker. How could he not blush while watching one of the hottest men he's ever seen discard his shirt while making intense eye contact with him?</p><p>Yeah, he knew Sokka was hot. He wasn't blind, despite his dad doing his very best. Maybe that's what the whole burning his eye thing was about. </p><p>He didn't have to worry about his son looking at other boys anymore if he couldn't see. </p><p>By the time he came back from his thoughts, Sokka was already in front of him, one hand squeezing his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Zuko blinks a few times and takes in the new outfit Sokka has put on. He's wearing a tank top and an unbuttoned short-sleeved red shirt Zuko convinced Sokka to put on one time they were late for a party because Sokka couldn't decide what to wear. </p><p>He realized that day how good Sokka looked in red and he may or may not have not been able to shut up about it the whole night. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Nice shirt." He grins and Sokka mirrors it. "I've been told i look great in red."</p><p>Zuko finally joins the others at the table. One of the waitresses announces the band and everyone starts whistling when they hear This Socks is performing tonight. </p><p>Mai, Azula and Ty Lee arrive at the table just as the band comes up on stage. </p><p>"What's up, losers?" Azula greets them in her own Azula way and she gets a playful elbow to the side in return from Ty Lee. "Hey, did we miss anything?" Ty Lee is buzzing with excitement. She might be one of their biggest fans. Mai rolls her eyes, but Zuko knows it's a fond gesture. She used to do the same for him when they were dating. </p><p>"No, they're just about to start." Zuko throws a glance across the stage and he catches Sokka's eyes. The boy winks and Zuko gives him an awkward little wave. </p><p>Sokka is putting a hell of a show, just as always and Zuko doesn't get to do as much as say hi to him during their breaks. Sokka is always surrounded by their "fans". </p><p>It's past midnight and the club starts to clear out. Mai sits next to Zuko. "I heard you and Jin broke up. That sucks." That's Mai's way of saying 'I'm sorry'. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine though." He's been saying it a lot lately. </p><p>"It's probably for the best. You always jump from relationship to relationship. Maybe it's time to have some fun, experiment. " She winks and points with her chin towards a boy sitting at a bar, eyeing him from across the room. </p><p>"You know i haven't been with a guy since...since i was 13." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, and your father freaked out and did that." She points at the scar covering the left side of his face. "He's not here now and he can't do shit to you." She gives him a very rare and weak reassuring smile. "Plus, we both know why your relationships never work."</p><p>The guy across the room is really attractive and Zuko can't deny that he loves the attention he is getting right now. Maybe he's been shut out that part of him for too long. Fuck it, he's 3 beers in and alone. He might as well. </p><p>He let's the boy know he's interested and he watches him approach his table. Thankfully, the rest of the gang is back at the bar and he has some privacy with the handsome guy. </p><p>"Hey there." The guy greets, sitting next to Zuko, one arm on the back of Zuko's seat. </p><p>They talk a little and minutes later they end up making out. He didn't even get to learn the boy's name, but he couldn't care less right now. </p><p>Zuko is the first to pull away, pushing at the insistent stranger. Good kiss, but he's kinda already over this guy. </p><p>Don't get him wrong, he'd love to keep kissing, but it's pretty obvious that the other guy wants something more and Zuko is not ready to jump into that right away. He's just gotten back in the game after all. Or maybe he never even was in, since his only experience was with a boy when he was 13 and they only kissed once. </p><p>He indulges the stranger into another kiss but they are interrupted by a loud thump as something hits the floor. </p><p>Zuko looks for the source of the sound and he sees Sokka reaching for his dropped microphone. His eyesbrows are drawn together and he grips the mic tightly. He closes his eyes before speaking into the mic. "Last song of the night and This Socks is out."</p><p>Zuko uses the distraction to signal the gang to join his at the table, forcing the stranger to leave. </p><p>Sokka positions himself on the edge of the stage, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge and he starts singing with a weary look. </p><p>His voice is raspy and it sends a shiver down Zuko's spine. </p><p>"I've been moving in backward directions<br/>
During astral projections"</p><p>Sokka looks at the back of the room.</p><p>"I plaster my ass on the wall for attention"</p><p>He looks up at Jet heavy-lidded. </p><p>"I need faster connections<br/>
Past is regret, I flashed from the genesis<br/>
If I didn't care what my friends did<br/>
Friends will pretend in the end when you get big<br/>
Get slick, get quick, wanna spend shit" </p><p>He moves his head slowly to the rhythm.<br/>
His gaze meets Zuko's and one of the corners of his mouth quirks up. </p><p>"Ends with a sniff or a huff or injection<br/>
I can't handle rejection, can’t stand my reflection"</p><p>He sings like he's talking go Zuko and Zuko suddenly feels uneasy. He might actually be talking to him. </p><p>"Damn, no one gets it<br/>
Should I be kind or remind that I’m weak?<br/>
Before I'm falling behind every week<br/>
I’m too shy when guys get to peek<br/>
I cry from my eyes to my feet"</p><p>Sokka drops his head back, exposing his neck and chest above the low cut tank top. A few guys from the crowd cheer.</p><p>"You’re testing the masses<br/>
So guess what the fact is?<br/>
My ex's moving back to her" </p><p>Sokka returns his gaze to the back of the room, eyes lost in the bright light shining on him. </p><p>"This Hennessy is cursed<br/>
Someone hexed all the bottles (Someone hexed all the bottles)" </p><p>He uses his hand as an imaginary bottle, downing it as he sings. </p><p>"I swear on my life, I always try<br/>
But in my eyes, I can fly<br/>
Sigh"</p><p>He looks back at Zuko and he swears he can see tears threatening to spill from his Sokka's eyes. </p><p>"Better luck next time<br/>
Be-be-better luck next time"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't shy away from commenting,  I'd love to know what you think about it. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka didn't get to drink being on stage all night and all that. So he has to carry Zuko's ass all the way from the car to their apartment. </p><p>Zuko is not that drunk, but his legs feel numb for some reason and his head feels like it's spinning. Well, maybe he is drunker than he wants to believe. </p><p>After 2 minutes of Sokka fumbling to get his keys out with one hand and holding Zuko up, back pressed against the wall next to the door with the other, they finally get inside and Sokka tries to gently lay Zuko on the couch. </p><p>Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka's neck with what little strength he has left and pulls his friend on top of him. "Zuko!" Sokka pushes himself up with his hands each side of Zuko's head. </p><p>Zuko is still holding him as tight as he can, laughing. "Zuko, let go!" His vision is pretty blurry, but he thinks he might see a tint of pink on Sokka's cheeks. It might be from all the effort of carrying Zuko. </p><p>Sokka attempts a few more times to escape, Zuko wrapping his legs around the boy's waist, making it even harder for him to leave. "Don't go!" Zuko pouts. "You always go!" </p><p>Sokka stops struggling and looks into Zuko's eyes before looking away, his cheeks growing redder. </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Zuko, just let me bring you some water." He smiles and Zuko let's go, but Sokka doesn't get up right away. Instead he lifts himself up slightly and looks down at Zuko. His smile fades and he sighs before pushing himself off Zuko and heading to the fridge to get a bottle of water. </p><p>"Come on, let's get you to bed." Sokka wraps an arm around Zuko's waist and throws one of his arms around his own shoulders. </p><p>Zuko quickly peels his clothes off the moment he hits the cold bed, feeling too warm all over to put his pyjamas on. Sokka comes back with another bottle of water and he starts walking back out the door, turning the light off behind him. </p><p>The darkness around him feels overwhelming all of a sudden. He can see the light coming in through the blinds but other than that, the room feels...empty, a big dark place that seems to slither inside him. Tears start rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>"Please," his voice cracks and Sokka stops moving, " stay." In a second, Sokka is in front of him, pulling him in a tight hug, fingers laced in his hair, pulling his head closer to his chest as Zuko cries. </p><p>"I'm here. I'm not leaving." Sokka whispers and the room seems to grow brighter. Sokka moves back slightly to look at Zuko's face and he cups his face with gentle, shaky hands. </p><p>Tears swell up in Sokka's eyes as he's wiping Zuko's off. Zuko draws in a shaky breath. "I kissed a boy." He says it like an accusation. Like his accusing himself. He didn't feel like this when he did it. He felt eliberated. But now, in the darkness of his room he felt guilty, shameful,...punishable. </p><p>"I know." Sokka finally speaks in a hushed voice, trying to keep his own tears from falling. "It's okay." Sokka knows. "He can't hurt you."Sokka know why he is crying. "He'll never hurt you again." Of course Sokka knows. "Did it make you happy?"</p><p>Did it make him happy? It made him feel relieved, free, comfortable. Happy? No, the stranger didn't make him feel happy. </p><p>"Felt good." He finally answers. Sokka breaths deeply through his nose and tears start rolling down his face as he exhales shakily. He grips the back of Zuko's neck with one hand and pulls him forward to press their cheeks together. His face feels hot and wet and their tears keep blending together. Zuko knows his tears are of anxiety and distress mixed with new ones of sudden ease, from Sokka's words, his closeness, his comforting hands. </p><p>But what are Sokka's tears made of? </p><p>They fall asleep on Zuko's bed. Zuko wakes up first, as always, with the sun and he just lays there, moving his fingers through the hair of an asleep Sokka on his chest. </p><p>He wasn't sure before. But he is sure now. He wants this. He wants it with his whole heart. </p><p>But he can't drag Sokka into this, into his mess. Sokka deserves better and he can't give it to him. </p><p>So he leaves Sokka to wake up to an empty bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song is gonna be The king by Conan Gray which actually inspired me to write this in the first place</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko is sitting at one of the tables in front of the Jasmine Dragon, bouncing his leg nervously and glancing at his watch from time to time.</p><p>Mai slaps a hand on the table, startling Zuko. "What the hell, Zuko? It's", she pauses to look at her phone, "8 in the fucking morning on a Sunday. Don't you have a massive hangover anyway?" </p><p>"Yeah, but these help." He points at his tea and sunglasses. Mai sighs and drops dramatically on the seat across from him, rolling her eyes. "I had to fight off a sleeping Ty Lee and a even worse clingy Azula sau make this as little annoying as you can." </p><p>"I think i might be in love with Sokka." He avoids her eyes, looking into the half empty tea cup. Mai sips from the tea Zuko has ordered for her. "And the news is...?" She gestures for him to go on. </p><p>"I'm not kidding, Mai." She raises on eyebrow and rests her head in one hand, bored. "Neither am I." She sighs exasperated. "Let me guess. You made out with a guy last night, you remembered why you liked guys and something flickered in your mind. You didn't see it before because you were to busy putting on beard after beard with all those girls even though none of them ever worked out. Now you realize that what you've been feeling for Sokka is more than friendship. How close am i so far?"</p><p>Zuko is just staring at her open mouthed and sunglasses pulled now on top of his head, eyes wide. "That's...pretty close." </p><p>"Mhm." Mai lays back into her chair, sipping her tea with disinterest. "So what's the problem then?"</p><p>"He can't know. It would ruin our friendship. And he...he deserves better." Mai curses loud enough for a mom to throw them an incredulous look and pull her child away from them. "Don't give me that bullshit!" </p><p>He's almost never seen Mai so fired up. He just stares at her, stunned by the look of frustration on her face which she usually succeeds to mask. </p><p>"What bullshit, Mai, I am a fucking mess through and through. And not in the hot way. None of my relationships work and honestly, he's not doing any better himself. He needs stability for once and i don't think i can give him that."</p><p>Mai lays back in her seat. "Who's gonna give it to him? Jet? Well, i mean, he already does, give it to him that is." Her lips twitch in what Zuko knows is a smirk for Mai. He kicks her shin under the table. "You're right. You two would be bad for each other, seeing that you're both complete idiots."</p><p>They spend the rest of the time talking about how her relationship with Azula and Ty Lee is working and making fun of the people walking past them (Mai's favorite activity). He thinks he might have seen Toph's name pop up on her phone once or twice while she texts, but he decides not to mention it. </p><p>He does his best to avoid going home for the rest of the day, at least until Sokka leaves for band practice for their performance tonight. </p><p>He didn't intend to go out tonight until the gang shows up at his door. "Toph talked with Mai. We um, we thought we'd take you out for some ice cream before the..." Katara talks nervously. Zuko sighs. "Sure." He'll have to kill Mai for this later. "But I'm not going, if you were wondering." </p><p>Aang and Katara share a look and he climbs in the back seat next to Toph. She punches him in the shoulder and mutters "idiot". That was a little uncalled for, even for Toph but he is no mood to argue. </p><p>•</p><p>So that was a big lie. They did get ice cream but the car didn't stop in front of Zuko's building next. Instead, he finds himself being dragged out of the car in outside of the Black Orchid. Mai is waiting for them there, arms around Azula and Ty Lee. </p><p>"Stop being a pussy, you'll live." Azula reassures (kind of). </p><p>But Zuko will definitely not live. Not when he sees Sokka with his blue shirt open all the way down and kneeling at the edge of the stage, microphone stand stretched besides him as he continues to sing with a grin while reaching for the water the blushing waitress is offering him. </p><p>Zuko clenches his fists at his sides. What kind of friends are these? Do they enjoy seeing him suffer? I mean, sure, Mai might, Toph maybe a little. But Katara? Aang? Suki? Maybe Suki wasn't in on it. She met them here after ice cream. Maybe he has an ally.</p><p>He definitely doesn't. He watches Suki and Toph get on stage during one of the breaks and talk in Sokka's ear. They glance towards Zuko and their eyes meet for the first time since last night. He really wishes he wasn't so close to the stage right now. He'd rather be somewhere in the back, close to the door so he could run out right before the smirk Sokka throws his way. </p><p>Oh no. Sokka knows now, doesn't he? And what's worse is that he hasn't even considered that Sokka might not even want him. He's probably gonna laugh about it with Jet. </p><p>Jet. Zuko looks at Jet who's staring right back at him while he's tuning his guitar. He smiles and shakes his head, looking over his shoulder at Sokka. His smile grows into more of a grin and Zuko feels like his ears might be fuming. </p><p>The Suki leave the stage and Toph returns to her keyboard. Sokka approaches the mic stand. He turns to the others giving them some kind of instructions and they all nod. </p><p>"I was just informed that we have a unwilling participant her with us tonight and i just cannot allow that. They can leave right now if they wish", Sokka's eyes meet his again," but i would very much appreciate if they'd stay for this next song." </p><p>Is he the unwilling participant? He did get dragged here and forced to sit in the front row. He's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the drums. </p><p>"Crush always making me feel like I got nothing to offer<br/>But I'm the only one that can make you feel right<br/>I'm the only one that you think of at night"</p><p>Sokka looks at Zuko and he tilts his head in a condescending way.</p><p>"Baby, don't lie"</p><p>He grabs the mic and pulls it out of the stand stepping closer, slowly. </p><p>"You're always talking to me like you're totally bothered<br/>So why you always ring at the end of my line?<br/>Don't you got a girl that can make you feel nice?<br/>It's a dead sign" </p><p>"You see me as your lifeline<br/>Other boys and girls never really made you feel right<br/>And you can't explain why I'm always running your mind"</p><p>Sokka finally reaches the edge of the stage crouching down right in front of Zuko who just nkw realizes how incredibly close to the stage he's actually sitting and on top of that, he's subconsciously been leaning even closer. </p><p>"Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?"</p><p>Sokka stands back up. </p><p>"You like me, oh, obviously<br/>So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?<br/>(You'll see)<br/>'Cause I'm supreme<br/>(Choose me)" </p><p>He leans over and the high stool Zuko is sitting on is allowing him to get so close to Zuko's face that, if he hadn't been holding his breath, the mic would pick it up too. </p><p>"Other lovers give you no luck<br/>'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love<br/>(You'll see)<br/>So just shut up<br/>(Choose me)" </p><p>He stands up again only to lower himself on the edge of the stage and sit there, with Zuko staring up at him from between his spread knees. </p><p>"Babes always flirting away, getting every number<br/>And you can have your fun 'cause I know that it's fake<br/>I know when you're done you'll come running my way<br/>So I let you<br/>Date everyone and complain that you can't find a lover<br/>'Cause I'm the only one when the chemistry fades<br/>I'm the only one at the end of the day<br/>Kinda cliché"</p><p>His hand reaches for Zuko's face and he freezes in place. Two fingers find their way under his chin, tilting his head back so he has to look directly into Sokka's eyes. </p><p>The fiery look on Sokka's face turns into a (sad?) pleading expression and Sokka continues to sing as he lowers his head, closer to Zuko's face. </p><p>"Other lovers give you no luck<br/>'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love<br/>(You'll see)<br/>So just shut up<br/>(Choose me)" </p><p>The last two words come as a whisper. "Do you?" Sokka asks softly, without the mic picking up on the sound. Zuko takes that last step, lifting himself off the stool enough to meet Sokka's lips with his own. </p><p>The whole bar starts cheering (besides those who choose to leave, cursing). </p><p>The kiss is soft and a tear drops from Sokka's eye on Zuko's cheek. He pulls away and drops his head in the space between Zuko's neck and his shoulder. They wrap their arms around each other and only pull away when someone yells "bis bis". They part laughing. </p><p>Sokka looks like an avalanche of emotions crossed his face. He seems relieved, with fondness in his eyes, but nervous and anxious and embarrassed and fearless at the same time. </p><p>Zuko feels happy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back babyyyy<br/>I intend to write some smut for the next chapter, just a little heads-up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut warning y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They decide to take things slow. It's not that they need to know each other better or anything. They've been best friends for years now after all. Sokka came with the idea and Zuko agreed right away. </p><p>It's been nice since their first kiss on Sunday. They've been living their lives similarly as before, more cuddling and kisses and holding hands, but besides that things have been kind of the same. </p><p> </p><p>It's Friday morning and Zuko is already regretting deciding to take things slow. Things have been the same, yeah, and would be easy if only Sokka didn't decide to walk half naked around the house all the time or to straddle Zuko's lap whenever they're on the couch and he feels sleepy. </p><p>When he walks now out of the shower covering himself with only his hands because he's forgotten his towel...that's the worst time to takes things slow. </p><p>What even is slow? How slow are they talking? Can he blow Sokka? Can his fingers maybe find their way between Sokka's legs? Can Sokka ride him? </p><p>What are they even taking things slow for? Did Sokka do it for Zuko? Cause oh boy, does he have good news for him.</p><p>He can feel his dick twitch and his jeans feel too tight. He tries to adjust himself, but when he fails to find a comfortable position, he decides that it would probably be better if he'd change into something more comfortable. And maybe take care of his problem on his own...</p><p>He lifts himself off the couch lazily and makes his way towards his room, passing by Sokka's room. He freezes on the spot when he hears soft moans coming from behind the door. </p><p>He blinks a few times as if to wake himself up from whatever dream these beautiful sounds might be coming from and he moves closer, pressing his forehead on the door.</p><p>Another round of whimpers and groans come through the wood and Zuko's breath hitches. </p><p>His mind becomes foggy and he finds himself pressing his hand down on the handle, pushing the door open slowly. </p><p>The image in front of him sends him over the edge. He might be in a trance. This has to be a dream. A dream of Sokka laid back on the bed, head pressed against the sheets, bared neck, legs spread and one hand moving two digits in and out from between his legs. </p><p>"Fuck." Zuko whispers load enough to startle Sokka out of his moment of pleasure. His eyss go wide as they land on Zuko and his hand stills, not moving away though. He opens his mouth and Zuko's name comes out in a whimper. </p><p>Zuko takes it as an invitation to move closer and he stops in between the spread legs. He rests his hands on Sokka's knees and he moves them down towards the heels resting on the bed, not breaking eye contact for one second. </p><p>He starts placing kisses along the inner thigh and Sokka shivers when Zuko's breath ghosts over his hole as he moves to kiss his other inner thigh. "Zuko, please..."</p><p>Zuko moves again to kiss along the middle of Sokka's abdomen, then his chest, until he meets his lips into a kiss. Sokka grabs Zuko's head, pulling him closer and he wraps his legs around his waist. </p><p>Zuko pulls back in a moment of clarity (or weakness). "Are you sure about this? This isn't exactly 'taking it slow'." </p><p>Sokka stops whining because of the space between them and he looks up at Zuko between his lashes. "I am sure, Zuko. Are you?" The crack in his voice breaks Zuko's heart. Sokka looks away. </p><p>"Of course I am. I want this more than anything. I want you." He seals it with a kiss and Sokka seems to be back at whining when he pulls away again. </p><p>He stands up this time and takes off his shirt. He looks down at Sokka and he's all tan skin and muscles and Zuko's heart skips a beat (or it just sends it to his dick). </p><p>Sokka gets impatient and he sits up on the edge of the bed, pulling Zuko closer by the hem of his jeans. He starts undoing the belt, button and zipper, looking up at Zuko the whole time. Zuko thinks his knees might give in soon. </p><p>As Zuko gets rid of the rest of his clothes, Sokka rolls on the bed to reach for the bottle of lube thrown hastily before his first attempt of finding release on his own. </p><p>They easily find themselves in the same position as before and Zuko lifts Sokka up slightly to place a pillow under his back. He finds the bottle and coats his fingers with some lube before pushing one finger in without warning. Sokka must have stretched himself out a bit already anyway. </p><p>Still, Sokka yelps in surprise before melting into the mattress, groaning. Zuko pushes one more finger in and Sokka's hole pulses around him. He starts to move them more urgently and stretching, scissoring, pushing, searching. </p><p>Sokka is panting and wriggling under him. "Zuko, please stop or I'm gonna-" </p><p>Zuko adds another digit and he moves them as fast and as deep as he can, hitting the spot he's managed to find a second ago. Sokka is pleading, begging, moaning and Zuko stops just in time. </p><p>The boy on the bed is a panting mess, yet he still manages to throw Zuko an annoyed look, certainly not happy about the interruption. </p><p>Zuko leans over to kiss his lips with a smile. Sokka licks into his mouth like he's tasting honey and Zuko melts on top of his warm body. </p><p>Sokka takes the opportunity to flip them over and he sits gracefully across Zuko's hips. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss along his jawline and bites down on his neck before whispering into his ear. "My turn." </p><p>Sokka coats his hands with lube and he grabs Zuko's dick, stroking slowly. This elicits a gasp from Zuko followed by a smug smirk from Sokka. When he's done and satisfied with his work, Sokka places his hands either side of Zuko's head. He lifts his hips, lining himself with Zuko's dick and sits back down. </p><p>Zuko's mind goes blank and all he can do is grunt and groan and squeeze his eyes shut as Sokka lowers himself more and more on his dick. The pressure already feels like too much. Sokka groans as he manages to sit all the way down, Zuko's dick buried deep inside him. </p><p>Zuko's eyes snap open when Sokka starts drawing circles with his hips. He grabs the boy's hips and lifts him slightly before pulling him back down and both of them groan in pleasure. He tries to do it again, this time Sokka helping him and they set up a pace that has Sokka jumping up and down and moving in circles and Zuko thinks he might cry if he doesn't come soon. </p><p>He lets Sokka take the lead and it becomes hard to breath in between each movement. Sokka starts going faster and faster, groaning and moaning and throwing his head back, keeping himself up with his hands on Zuko's chest. </p><p>Zuko is so close he thinks he might explode but all of a sudden, Sokka stops and then starts moving his hips in slow circles. </p><p>"Sokka!" Zuko's voice is hoarse and his mind is hazy. "Sokka, please! Fuck...please!"</p><p>Sokka smiles lazily down at him. His dick is twitching and leaking and he knows he needs it as much as Zuko does. He's just being a prick. </p><p>He starts moving faster however. His hips pick back up the pace and he comes soon screaming Zuko's name which only makes Zuko follow immediately after. </p><p>Sokka is still moving, panting, milking Zuko till his last drop. He drops on top of Zuko, heavy from exhaustion. They stay like this for a few minutes before Sokka gathers enough strength to sit back up, but with Zuko still deep inside him. </p><p>He looks wrecked and satisfied, rosy cheeks, glisten with sweat, disheveled hair and neck scattered with bite marks. Still one of God's greatest creations. Fuck, Zuko. Why did it take you this long? You absolute idiot. You gigantic moron. Fucking dumbass. Fuck, Zuko! </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and slaps one hand to his forehead without thinking. Fuck, fuck, "Fuck!" When he realizes he's said it aloud, he snaps his eyes open only to meet Sokka's already watery ones. </p><p>He starts trembling on top of Zuko and he slaps one hand over his mouth, eyes wide staring back at Zuko. In a second, Sokka is lifting himself off him, wincing from soreness and the cold hits Zuko's body like a whip. The bathroom door quickly shuts behind the boy before Zuko can even register what has happened. Fuck, Zuko, you really fucked up this time...</p><p>He takes in a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Sokka?" No answer. "Sokka, please open up. It's not what you think. I swear, Sokka, please believe me!" </p><p>A sniffle comes through the door. "No, it's fine. I knew we shouldn't be hurrying up. It's my fault." He chockes through his words. "It's fine. You didn't really want to. You regret it. It's fine. It's my fault, I'm sorry."</p><p>Zuko's heart is in pieces as he hears the sobs that follow. "Sokka, no, please, listen to me! I don't regret anything, I don't regret one thing, I didn't regret it for one moment, I won't ever regret being with you. Please open the door."</p><p>The dood remains closed. "Sokka..." No answer. "I am an idiot. I've always been. That's what my reaction was for. I was mad at myself, not at you. I was mad that I didn't allow myself to really see you before, that I allowed so much time to be wasted because I was too much of an idiot. I am the one that is sorry. I am sorry, Sokka..."</p><p>The key turns and the door opens slowly, revealing a shivering Sokka, tear lines straining his face. He falls almost instantly into Zuko's arms and Zuko holds him as tight as he can.</p><p>"Please stop being an idiot." Sokka speaks into Zuko's neck. "It hurts me more than it hurts you, history has told." And he chuckles. Zuko has to fight the tears that threaten to spill. He giggles instead. "I'll do everything I can. I'd hate to hurt you ever again." </p><p>They take a shower and they sleep for most of the day. It's not a very productive day, but Zuko wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is...well...something</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am such a sucker fod Zukka and i hope if you came this far, you are too.<br/>I was supposed to only write a one shot but i got carried away so here we are.</p><p>Let me know what you think so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>